Don't Cry
by Lonerwolf1015
Summary: Through a valiant act of loyalty, Kaida's brave dog, Taka, lost his life in battle for his friend. Bent over in grief, Kaida mourns his loss. An unexpected traveling companion is the one who comforts her. SesshomaruxOC


**Drabble Challenge – [5/200] Don't Cry – Sesshomaru [Inuyasha]**

Bent over in disbelief, Kaida couldn't help but weep. Suddenly her whole world turned upside down. All for a dog. Ah, but this wasn't just some ordinary house pet. No, this was the dog that saved her life on numerous occasions. Mainly provided as a distraction but a lifesaver nonetheless. This was the dog that stuck by her even when she was forced to travel with the Lord of the Western Lands. Her precious beagle pup had risked his life for her yet again. But this time, the damage was more of a permanent kind. She had held her loving canine in his last breathes, sobs shaking her entire figure.

Now as she built a small shrine in honor of her dear Taka, those same sobs returned. Most would think it was foolish to cry for an animal. But then again, you'd have to experience the bond these friends shared. Not master and pet. But friends. Sesshomaru was one of those "people" who believed crying over an animal was meaningless.

"Stupid human girl. There's no use in making such a face for a mutt."

Kaida ignored him and the tears continued to flow while Rin stroked her hair – tears filling her own eyes – and Jaken patted her hand in comfort. They too had grown fond of the courageous canine.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, Taka was more than just a dog! He was a hero! Whether you believe it or not!" Rin cried out, angry at Sesshomaru's insensitive words, but afraid of what he would say (or do) to her outburst. In frustration, Rin ran off into the forest.

"Come back here, foolish girl! You'll get lost on your own and we won't stop to look for you!" Jaken yelled after her. "Don't come crying back when we leave you be-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's cold voice interrupted.

Jaken flinched and turned towards his master. "Y-Y-Y-Yes milord?"

"Go after Rin. And make sure to bring her back before night fall."

"Y-Yes! Of course! Right away milord!" Jaken scurried off after Rin into the forest, leaving Sesshomaru and Kaida alone.

All that could be heard was the breeze moving in the trees; the smell of incense filled the air, and the bitter taste of sorrow was evident in Kaida's mouth, Taka's name could be seen engraved in the stone shrine, and purple snapdragons lay on top, giving it a peaceful feeling. Unbeknownst to Kaida, Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee beside her. Now was a good time to act, while Rin and Jaken were not here to witness. He lifted his hand and brushed it across her cheek, wiping away stray tears.

She blinked and looked up at him, but he had already stood up, his tall figure towering over her, and facing the opposite direction. His next words surprised her.

"Stupid human…don't cry…it doesn't suit you…"

She blinked again and heard the footsteps of both Jaken and Rin running towards them.

Rin ran towards Kaida and embraced her, till she turned to Sesshomaru and apologized for her supposed rude outburst. He did nothing but walk towards Ah-Un, signaling that it was time to leave. With Rin pulling Kaida by the hand and Jaken following clumsily behind, they began to depart.

With one last goodbye, Kaida turned around and her eyes widened, for there sat Taka, his tail wagging, tongue rolling out the side of his still furry muzzle and a joyful glisten in his eyes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to check to see if she was hallucinating. When she opened them again, he was gone.

"What's wrong, Lady Kaida?" Rin questioned. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Kaida. She was not looking at him however, but the shrine instead.

"I could've sworn I just saw…Hmm…never mind. My mind must be playing tricks on me," she laughed softly. Kaida turned and walked back towards her awaiting comrades.

"Hurry up, human girl! Do not keep my Lord Sesshomaru waiting!" Jaken scolded.

"Jaken."

"Y-Y-Yes milord!"

"Ooohh…Jaken's in trouble!" Rin sang.

"Quiet!"

'_Maybe…traveling with the Lord of the Western Lands wasn't all bad…'_ Kaida chuckled as she watched Rin tease Jaken relentlessly behind her with Sesshomaru walking silently beside her. Everything was as it should be.

Taka appeared once more and barked his farewells to his beloved friend.

_[Word Count: 715]_

_Ooh, I absolutely love this one! I was quite proud of this drabble, but this is where the drabbles get longer :) But I like this one! I think Sesshomaru is surprisingly in character xD I just really concentrated and imagined what he would say in a situation like this xP Anyway, it's awesome! And I hope that whatever readers I may have will really enjoy this drabble :P_


End file.
